A Soul's Wish
by tomatoXcherrylover
Summary: A haunting promise...a broken hearted spirit...an eternal friendship that will never break. AU.


_**A/N: Hi there guys! So this fic is about a horror story. I just think that creating this kind of genre is enjoying. One reason is, I do really love mystery, thriller or horror (despite of the fact that I'm a real scaredy-cat) stories. One of my friends also gave me the idea, so well yeah; I'm here to write a horror story.**_

_**Disclaimer: By the way, I do not own this spectacular anime. And if I do, the story of the real series won't turn out as great as it is. And for that, I do really worship Masashi Kishimoto-sama. **_

**A Soul's Wish**

_In every drop of a petal, _

_Of a rose so bloody red;_

_A promise that has been crystallized by death;_

_Friendship never ends through death,_

_For it'll hunt you till the end._

**Prologue**

In a country called Konoha, there is a part where there is a field full of the flowers. It takes to pass in a forest to be able to reach the paradise-looking place. The whole field was filled with white roses, irises, daffodils, freesia, anemone and many more.

It was a season of spring, that's why the flowers are in its bloom. They sway gently as a light breeze passed by. The cherry blossoms with other trees blend and beautify the scene.

An eight year old girl was waiting in the midst of that area. Her short pink hair waves, matching the petal colored leaves of the trees around her. Her emerald eyes were smiling and filled with content.

She was sitting on a wide azure picnic blanket filled with foods and drinks. Looking at her golden watch designed as a necklace, she sighed. It was obvious that she is waiting for someone.

Suddenly a loud shout was heard as a greeting. She whipped her head and saw two boys at the same age as she has approaching her. They stopped and catch their breaths as they panted. After doing it, they plopped down next the pink haired girl.

"You're late." The girl stated, her expression livid but showing a tone of anger.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, it's because of Sasuke. I didn't mean to come here late." The blonde boy reasoned out.

The boy, Sasuke, rolled his dark orbs. "Quit lying. It's because you're very slow, Naruto."

"Hey! I wasn't!" Naruto chided, then turning his gaze to Sakura, "You're not angry, are you?" Naruto smiled at the girl.

The girl frowned, showing irritation. Naruto gulped while Sasuke looked at her thoughtfully, his eyebrows furrowed.

She laughed, which made the two look at her in surprise. She grinned at them, her eyes showing amusement. "Of course not, why would I? It's not a big deal to be angry about."

The two boys grinned. Naruto began eating sandwiches, swallowing it, he exclaimed. "You know Sakura-chan, I beat Sasuke today in baseball! I'm tougher than he is!"

"Just one time, I scored more than yours in the next round." The raven haired boy retorted, smirking.

"Fighting won't do anything, you know. Stop bickering. We are here to relax and enjoy." Sakura commanded.

"Sure Sakura-chan!"

"No problem."

The three children sat there, eating and chatting. They enjoyed each other's company. They had been friends since they were four years old when they first met each other in a social gathering with their parents. They shared each memory with each other and always protect each other.

When they finished eating, they cleaned up and put the others in the big picnic basket. After that, they watched the scenery in front of them.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto…" the little girl gazed at her friends, with a serious tone.

Said boys looked at her as a sign of listening. She continued, "Let's be friends forever, okay?" She held out her hand and rose out her pinky.

Sasuke and Naruto smiled softly to her. They held out their pinky and intertwined it with each other. "Promise. Forever and ever." They chorused out.

The pinkette beamed. She reached out for the two and hugged them, as they hug her to. "Nothing's going to separate us." She whispered.

Their hug broke out and the sapphire eyed boy exclaimed, "If something like that would happen," He pocketed his hand and take out a golden watch the same as Sakura's and Sasuke's. "This watch will stop! But I won't let it! I swear!"

The handsome boy beside him smirked. "Me too."

Sakura smiled and added, "Nothing's going to bend our promise!"

"Of course!"

"Absolutely."

With that, they roared with laughter, their hearts filled with happiness, completely glad of their promise.

Or _should_ they?

_**A/N: Hi! I'm back! So what do you think? This is just short but hey, it's just a prologue. I'm glad about finishing the first part.**_

_**So, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, Please Review! I want to know your comments! Please get me motivated!**_

_**Hoping,**_

_**tomatoXcherrylover**_


End file.
